


Natasha's Fucking Couch

by Call_Me_Kayyyyy (Cheeky9274)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Characters Watching Disney Movies, F/F, F/M, Fanart, M/M, Multi, References to Friends (TV), Strap-Ons, failed comfort food, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky9274/pseuds/Call_Me_Kayyyyy
Summary: When Natasha decided to move into the tower she knew she needed to add her own style to the pre-furnished apartment. The first thing she set her eyes on was a red couch. The real relationship in this story is Natasha and her couch and the memories she makes on it!
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Natasha & Her Couch, Natasha Romanov & Vision, Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Natasha Bingo





	1. PIVOT!!

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Fill: O2 - Natasha / Bruce
> 
> Natasha: (Exasperated) The Hulk would have had this up here in under 3 minutes....
> 
> Bruce: The Hulk would have thrown this thing clear to New Jersey while you were screaming “pivot” in the stairwell!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://call-me-kayyyyy.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/call_me_kayyyyy) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/call_me_kayyyyy)


	2. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bingo Fill: B3 - Natasha / Steve / Clint
> 
> Steve wanted to watch Snow White and Clint wanted to watch Robin Hood, Natasha got them to compromise with Brave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://call-me-kayyyyy.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/call_me_kayyyyy) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/call_me_kayyyyy)


	3. Hush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bingo Fill: 05 - Bondage
> 
> “Hush up big boy, if I wanted to hear you I’d have taken the gag out,” Natasha chided while she and Sam broke in her new couch. (Finally earning that explicit tag I promised)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://call-me-kayyyyy.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/call_me_kayyyyy) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/call_me_kayyyyy)


	4. Trifle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bingo Fill: I5- Tower Fic
> 
> Vision made Nat a dessert to cheer her up after a rough mission. But two pages got stuck together in the cook book and he accidentally made half an english trifle and half a shephard's pie! He didn't think anything of the odd ingredients since he doesn't actually eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://call-me-kayyyyy.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/call_me_kayyyyy) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/call_me_kayyyyy)


	5. BREAK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bingo Fill: I2 - Sharing an Ex
> 
> Steve: I can't believe you slept with her!  
> Bucky: We weren't together anymore!  
> Steve: WE. WERE. ON. A. BREAK!!  
> Natasha: To be fair Steve, you were assumed dead at the time, so...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://call-me-kayyyyy.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/call_me_kayyyyy) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/call_me_kayyyyy)


	6. Guardians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bingo Fill: G3 - Threesome
> 
> Last time the Guardians of the Galaxy were on planet Nat gave Starlord and Gamora a tour of the tour... and then introduced them to her couch...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://call-me-kayyyyy.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/call_me_kayyyyy) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/call_me_kayyyyy)


	7. End of the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bingo Fill: N3 - Freespace
> 
> After a long day, no matter what happens, Natasha slips off her shoes and relaxes on her ridiculous red fucking couch. Out of all the choices she's made or were made for her, choosing this couch was for HER and her alone. And she loves it! The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first ever bingo! I've learned a lot, and I wish had done more squares, but I had blast!!
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://call-me-kayyyyy.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/call_me_kayyyyy) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/call_me_kayyyyy)


End file.
